Sakura's Smile
by Mrs. Dorian Gray
Summary: Naruto asks Sakura why she smiles... [NaruSaku]done for the sake of improving my grammar...


Author's Notes: This is done to help me in my grammar. I have to improve it so anyone out there who sees an inconsistency or a grammatical error in this one-shot, please tell me immediately. I'm so sorry that i hadn't been updating my other stories, got to attend some workshops and reviews during the summer... I apologize to Lady Jaja for not being able to edit your work, i'm really sorry but i had been rather busy... I'm really sorry! I'll try my best to update my other stories ASAP. In the meantime, hope you guys enjoy this story... NaruSaku... i don't know why i did it... i just had to practice...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

_**Sakura's Smile**_

Sometimes they ask themselves, 'Why do we do this?', and someone will always say, 'It's your decision, no one told you to do it,' and almost all the times, silence ensues. They ponder on their own reasons why they did something. But sometimes, there's no real reason to do something. Sometimes, it's out of practice (you've done it so many times before it had been a ritual) or you saw someone do it over and over again. But that isn't the case when Sakura smiles. And one fateful spring day, Naruto decides to ask her two questions that are related to the previous ones mentioned.

It's a cloudy Saturday morning, when Sakura decides to reward herself a good five more hours of sleep than usual for her successful training with Tsunade. She is now a nineteen-year-old jounin, working at the hospital nonstop ever since Tsunade told her that she was ready to take a job. That was three years ago and now she is known throughout Konoha as one of the best in the field.

Now, her supposed to be five more hours of sleep is cut into three because of a persistent knocking on her window. There is a relatively large Sycamore tree located just outside her window wherein a branch stretched just a few feet away from it. Someone could have easily climbed on the tree, walked to the end of the branch and start tapping her window. And someone did exactly that. And who else could it be than the rather loud and obnoxious fox of rookie nine, Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!" he said in a whiny voice. Even though he's nineteen he never lost that whiny tone in his voice when he wants to use it. But at least nowadays he speaks in a very different voice, definitely a mature one.

The pink-haired girl on the bed covers her head with another pillow and tries to block the whiny voice. But it just keeps on getting louder and louder so she stands up, wearing a pair of dirty rose pajamas and white spaghetti strapped, opens the window and punches the air.

She blinks. She just saw someone outside her window, someone with blonde hair wearing an orange polo over a black shirt. Then she feels a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her waist and pulls her into a warm embrace.

"Sakura," a rather deep and sexy voice said. Sakura gulps and tries to hide her blush. Her heart beats erratically. Then she is spun around facing the grinning face of Naruto. Her momentary nervousness from hearing Naruto's sexy voice set aside, she punches him on the gut and sends him flying to her wall.

"Naruto you _BAKA!_ What in the hell are you doing tapping on my room this early in the morning!" Sakura shouted her face red in anger (or from something else…?).

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with his whiny voice again. "You hit hard, you're starting to become like the old hag…"

Another vein twitches. "Naruto, if you don't tell me what in the hell do you want with me this early in the morning I am seriously gonna inflict serious injuries on you, heal you, then inflict them again!"

Naruto gulps. "Alright Sakura-chan, why are you so touchy today?"

"Who won't be touchy if someone had just woken you up from a well-deserved sleep!"

"Fine, fine," Naruto said, standing up, straightening his clothes then stands a foot away from Sakura. "Why do you do it?"

This time, Naruto catches Sakura's hand before it reaches its target (his face). "What kind of question is that!" Sakura said, her eyes wide with shock and flames of annoyance dancing behind its green depths.

"Come on Sakura-chan," Naruto uses his more serious tone again. "Why do you always smile? Even when we're in trouble, you always smile, even when _he_ insults you, you still smile, even after a bad day at the hospital or a bad training session with Tsunade you still smile… tell me Sakura, why do you smile?"

Sakura was struck still. It's the first time she hears her usually tactless teammate talk to her in his serious tone. She only hears it whenever he reports to Tsunade about his mission or when he talks with his ANBU team. She ponders on his question. Why does she smile? Was it because everyone else is smiling? Was it because everyone else she's with always smile?

"You should ask yourself that same question Naruto," she said tactlessly. She lowered her eyes and stared at the floor.

"I already have an answer," Naruto said.

"What is your answer?" Sakura asked.

"I asked you first," he said with an amused voice.

Sakura smiled at her friend. He had surely grown a lot and had improved in everything. He has always been the fast learner of team seven. He had also matured in more ways than one. As mentioned earlier, he now has a mature voice, he uses when talking to others normally and during reports. He has also matured physically. His baby fats disappeared, his muscles well toned and his face losing its round shape making its way into the angular one that he now has. His fashion sense also changed. Instead of wearing the black and orange jumpsuit, he now wears a simple black top with an orange polo on top, unbuttoned, and a pair of baggy shorts, his kunai/shuriken holster tied on his right thigh.

During the five years that passed ever since he returned form his training with the ero-sannin, he and Sakura had gotten close. She heals him every time he returned from missions and she's the only one he automatically goes to after his missions (except for Tsunade… he's supposed to report after being healed from his wounds…right?). Even though they saw each other rarely nowadays, when their old friends see them when their together, they smile and either say out loud or think, "Finally" and sighs in relief. They knew what these two had been through, the betrayal of their own teammate, the sudden disappearance of their teacher and their not so happy childhood, they certainly deserve to find happiness somewhere, some when. And they are even happier to find out that they had found happiness with each other.

Now that she has thought about it, she had been happier with him than anyone else. Sasuke had always been ignorant and stoic. Kakashi had always been annoying with his excuses on being late. But Naruto, although she always seemed to be annoyed deep inside she was kinda amused and happy. She didn't know why until now…

"Sakura," there he was again, his sexy voice calling out to her. He had his hands on her shoulder, gently shaking her out of her reverie. "Are you alright? You suddenly zoned out on me there."

She smiles weakly. "You," she said smiling with a lone tear rolling down her face.

"Sakura what-," Naruto said, stopping abruptly when realization hit him.

"You," Sakura repeated. "You're the reason why I smile. I just don't know why Naruto, I just want to smile when I'm with you-," she was forced to stop when she was pulled into a tight embrace. Naruto had his arms around Sakura's waist and Sakura, having nowhere else to put her arms, had hers around his neck while her head rested on his chest. His chin was resting on top of it.

After a few minutes of silence, Naruto loosens his arms a bit and Sakura looks up at him with questioning gaze, his eyes was fills with something, a fire inside that is surely not provoked by anger. He then lowers his head and presses his lips to hers. She was shocked at first then slowly gave into the kiss. He nibbled at her lower lip and she, ever so lightly, opened her mouth and he plunged in, tasting everything, losing himself to her taste. She tastes like strawberries he'd later tell her but now, he had another task at hand. When he thought that Sakura wasn't going to return the kiss, she surprised him by doing the same thing to him. He tightens his grip around her waist. Her hands running through his hair. As they break apart for air Naruto loosens his grip while they breathe hard but when he thought that they had recovered, he tightens his hold around her again.

Hours later, Sakura and Naruto are on Sakura's bed, fully clothed mind you with their arms around each other.

"You never answered my question Naruto," Sakura said, tracing the whisker-like marks on his face.

"Hmm?" he murmured opening his closed eyes.

"Why do you smile?"

He smiles then, capturing Sakura's lips in a tender kiss. "Because I love you," he said against her lips.

* * *

Author's notes: Hope you like it and again please leave a review... if i should make a sequel please tell me so 


End file.
